Renacer
by lupitaschmidt
Summary: Katniss cree que todo esta muerto pero alguien regresara asu vida para demostrarle que la vida da segundas oportunidades y se puede renacer.. porfavor lean soy mala con los resumenes pero espero aprender..
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic espero que les juste. He leído varios pero la verdad no llenaron el vacío que dejo Sinsajo por eso decidí hacer uno.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Culpable

Camino por el bosque con el arco en las manos, hace tanto tiempo que no sentía este miedo que me cala hasta lo huesos. Estoy desesperada buscando, ¿Pero que busco? O más bien ¿a quien busco? De repente escucho su voz es como si estuviera sufriendo, un grito aterrador que sale de su garganta.

¡Katniss!- grita mi nombre- ¡Katniss por favor ayúdame!-me repite.

Corro lo mas rápido que puedo hacia donde proviene ese sonido tan desgarrador .Se me cae el alma a los pies cuando veo que es Prim pero ¡que hace ella aquí!, no es por eso me ofrecí voluntaria para que ella no tuviera que vivir este infierno, trato de asimilar la situación cuando me doy cuenta que ahí esta el hombre mas repúgnate del mundo con una sonrisa y su típico olor a rosas que me hace querer vomitar.

Trato de defender a mi hermana apuntando directo al corazón de Snow cuando otro grito me distrae esta vez es la voz de Peeta que pide mi ayuda al parecer lo están torturando. En el momento que me distraje al escucharlo Snow atraviesa a Prim con un lanza y se oye un grito desgarrador el cual me saca del trance del grito de Peeta, trato de ayudarla pero no puedo es demasiado tarde, me arrodillo junto al cuerpo inmóvil de mi hermana rogándole que me perdone por no a verla podido ayudar, ella solo me ve como reclamándome el no a verla salvado y eso me duele mas que nada porque tiene razón no la salve, no lo ice.

Despierto aterrada sudando y llorando salgo de la cama y me meto debajo de la ducha tratando de convencerme que nada es real que tan solo fue una pesadilla y que mi pequeño patito esta a salvo. Pero no es así ella se fue ya no volverá y yo no puede hacer nada para ayudarla y rompo a llorar otra vez.

Me siento tan sola y culpable por todas esas personas que murieron por mi culpa y por no a ver podido hacer algo por ellos pero sobretodo por Prim. Mi vida ya no tiene sentido no se ni porque sigo respirando, si no fuera por Sae que todos los días vienes y me obliga a comer un poco no seguiría viva porque yo ase mucho que me deje morir en vida.

Lo que me saca de mi estado de culpabilidad es ese olor a pan recién hecho es, olor que jamás podría olvidar, salgo del baño y me cambio de ropa bajo la mas rápido que puedo las escaleras y ahí esta el. Cuando se percata de mi presencia seda vuelta y me mira con sus penetrantes ojos azules de siempre.

* * *

**Ok me costó un poco pero es un reto que quiero logar amo esta pareja. Por favor dejen sus comentarios, las critica son aceptadas (quiero dejar claro que esto lo hago por diversión y que los personajes que aquí aparecen son de Suzanne Collins)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí ando de nuevo con el segundo capitulo espero que les guste…

* * *

Capitulo 2: ¿Por qué?

¿Pero que hacia el aquí?- Pensaba mientras mi mirada se perdía en el azul de la suya.

De repente lo recuerdo el regreso hace una semana al Distrito; me avía levantado de un salto de una pesadilla, después de escuchar el raspar de una pala, a un en medio de la pesadilla, corrí por el pasillo, hacia la puerta del frente, y alrededor del lado de la casa al no encontrar nada. Cuando lo veo, me detengo de inmediato. Su rostro estaba sonrojado por haber estado cavando en la tierra bajo las ventanas. En la carretilla había cinco arbustos raros.

Volviste – Le dije.

El Dr. Aurelius no me dejo irme del Capitolio hasta ayer,- Dijo Peeta - En relación a eso, él me dijo que no puede pretender que te está tratando por siempre. Tienes que contestar el teléfono.

Él se ve bien. Delgado y cubierto por cicatrices como yo, pero sus ojos han perdido esa imagen torturada y nublada. Estaba frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, sin embargo, mientras me miraba. Hice un esfuerzo de corazón para sacar el cabello de mis ojos y darme cuenta de que estaba enmarañado en nudos. Me siento a la defensiva.

¿Qué estas haciendo? – dije con voz entrecortada.

Fui al bosque esta mañana a desenterrar estas. Para ella,- me dijo- Pensé que podíamos plantarlas a lo largo del costado de la casa.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que los arbustos eran Primrosse la flor por la cual lleva ese nombre mi hermana. Yo solo asentí en señal de aprobación y entre nuevamente a la casa.

A partir de ese día algo había cambiado; a la mañana siguiente mientras Sae preparaba el desayuno logre por fin preguntar lo que tenia hace mucho tiempo en la cabeza

¿Dónde fue Gale?- dije en un susurro.

Distrito Dos.- Dijo- Obtuvo un lujoso trabajo ahí. Lo veo de vez en cuando en la televisión.

Ya estaba había perdido a mi mejor amigo y eso me dolía pero ¿Por qué? Rebusco dentro de mí, tratando de registrar rabia, odio, anhelo. Solo encuentro alivio. Y eso esta bien por ahora, tal vez algún día tendremos que hablar de lo que paso. Porque aunque estoy segura que él no fue el causante de la muerte de mi hermana hay algo pendiente entre nosotros. Desde ese día volví a cazar aunque mi condición no era la misma el simple hecho de estar en el bosque me reconfortaba.

Katniss-su voz me saca de mis pensamientos no se cuanto tiempo me he quedado ahí parada observándolo- Sae me dijo que podía traer algo de pan para el desayuno. Yo asentí y en ese momento entro Sae

Oh Katniss ya estas levantada-continuo- Peeta trajo un poco de pan, ¿recuerdas ayer te dije que vendría a desayunar?

Volví a asentir.

Me senté justo en frente de Petta que no se porque pero evitaba mi mirada. Aun me preguntaba por qué había vuelto al distrito si aquí ya no había nada para el, su familia había muerto, al menos yo tenia claro que este lugar era el mejor lugar para mi pero, el porque se torturaba en un lugar que solo le traería malos recuerdos.

Después del desayuno Sae se fue, ya que con la reconstrucción del distrito tenia mas clientes en su puesto de comida en el nuevo Quemador.

En el momento en el que Peeta se dirigía a la puerta para irse, de mi boca salio casi automáticamente esa pregunta.

Peeta... ¿Por qué volviste? - él se volvió y por primera vez, después de todo el desayuno nuestras miradas se encontraron.

* * *

Wii por fin me salió después de muchos intentos Peeta es un amor, el segundo capitulo lo ice un poco mas largo y utilicé algunos fragmentos de sinsajo. Por favor dejen sus comentarios y así me anime a seguir escribiendo... gracias : )

Ane-Potter17 gracias por tu apoyo, eres la primera que lee mi fanfic y eso me emociona mucho de nuevo gracias espero que el segundo capitulo te guste


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdóoooooooooooooooon por no haber actualizado pero mi computadora empezó a fallar y no me la compusieron hasta hoy y lo primero que hice fue actualizar… bueno disfruten este nuevo capítulo nos vemos abajo :)**

Capítulo 3:

**PEETA POV**

Había pasado ya una semana desde que regrese al Distrito 12 y ese mismo tiempo tenia de no ver a Katniss. Ayer por la mañana me avía encontrado con Sae que me dijo lo mal que la estaba pasando Katniss y me había invitado a desayunar ya que según ella mi compañía tal vez le serviría a Katniss.

Lleve un poco de pan que había preparado con algunos ingredientes que traje del Capitolio ya que según el Dr. Aurelius eso me serviría como terapia para poder recordar un poco más de mi pasado. Entre ala casa sin tocar ya que antes me avía encontrado con Sae que le llevaba el desayuno a Haymitch. Al entrar pude sentir su olor ese olor que siempre llevaba impregnado en mi mente; me dirigí a la cocina y puse la bandeja con el pan en la mesa, cuando su olor se izó más fuerte me gire y ahí estaba ella mirándome con sus hermosos ojos grises que tanto me gustaban, por un momento me perdí en ellos hasta que Sae llego.

_Oh Katniss ya estas levantada_-Dijo sonriendo -_ Peeta trajo un poco de pan, ¿recuerdas ayer te dije que vendría a desayunar?_- Katniss solo asintió.

El desayuno paso tranquilo aunque yo evitaba su mirada, no sabía bien porque pero tal vez era porque sería capaz de volverme a perder en ella y eso no era lo correcto, no por ahora que estaba tan confundido. Después del desayuno Sae se fue, ya que con la reconstrucción del distrito tenía más clientes en su puesto de comida en el nuevo Quemador. Ayude a Katniss a levantar la mesa en silencio y cuando me dirigía a la puerta para irme de repente ella solo dijo

_Peeta... ¿Por qué volviste?_- ¿Qué porque avía vuelto? Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa así que me gire y la mire a los ojos; no sabía que decirle ya que ni yo mimo sabia el verdadero motivo de haber regresado al Distrito así que solo me limite a decir:

_No lo sé… tal vez para recordar_ – Me marche sin decir nada más ni mirar atrás ya que ni yo mismo sabia porque había vuelto por un lado este era el lugar donde había crecido y donde el recuerdo de mi familia estaba, pero por otro lado estaba ella la chica que había amado desde los 5 años y por la que más de una ocasión estuve dispuesto a morir para protegerla solo que también estaba eso recuerdos, aquellos que no podía distinguir cuales eran cierto y cuales no; todo era aún muy confuso.

Me dirigí a la plaza necesitaba pensar sobre la pregunta de Katniss y sobre si ella de verdad le interesara el motivo por el cual había vuelto. El Distrito estaba muy cambiado habían muchos escombros por las bombas ya la guerra pero también había una ambiente de libertad, todos aquí le estaba poniendo mucho empeño a la reconstrucción incluso estaba construyendo una fábrica de medicinas ya que las minas habían sido cerradas. Estaba tan absuelto en mis pensamiento que no me percate como había llegado hasta la antigua panadería de mi familia hasta que choque con el viejo horno que había en ella, mire alrededor y sentí como los recuerdos de mi padre y mis hermanos riendo en este lugar llegaban a mi mente e incluso mi madre aparecía en ellos, sin poder evitarlo una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla y me arrodille ante las ruinas de lo que un día fue mi hogar.

Después de un rato de llorar como un niño me lévate y Salí de ese lugar prometiéndome a mí mismo que levantaría este lugar en honor a mi familia a la cual no puede proteger.

* * *

Este capítulo es POV Peeta ya que pensé que le daría un poco más de entendimiento a la historia. Peeta es un lindo y pues ahora está muy confundido (yo también lo estaría).

**Ane-Potter17** gracias por tu Review me da mucho gusto que te esté gustando la historia y pues si Peeta regreso por Katniss solo que está muy confundido…Haaaaaaaaaa gracias de nuevo por tu Review espero que te guste este capítulo y espero leerte pronto

**Mizu**- Gracias por tu Review es muy bueno saber que te gusto y pues yo igual adoro esa pareja pero sobretodo a Peeta y pues como dije aún está un poco confundido pero saldrá adelante al fin es Peeta no ? jajajaj Espero que te guste el capítulo espero tu comentario :)


End file.
